


Wires of an Insomniac

by KouhaiStalker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, Billdip Week, Dark, Dark Romance, Eventual Dark!Dipper, Fluff, Insomnia, Insomniac!Dipper, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Smut, Uh really dark, but also fluffy, dark smut, eventual insomnia, i should shut up, idk - Freeform, will become dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouhaiStalker/pseuds/KouhaiStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorta based on the trailer for The Last Mabelcorn, but with Dipper and Mabel as 18 year olds. IM NOT A PEDO OK.<br/>It's going lovely. It's wonderful. Stan and Ford are slightly getting along now, Dipper is allowed to inquire about questions (though whether they are answered or not varies), and Gravity Falls is almost nearly rebuilt.<br/>But Dipper keeps having these dreams. No.../nightmares/. Bill. They always revolve around Bill, with the occasional Gideon or Mabel.<br/>But it's Bill. It's always Bill, no matter what. And Dipper is afraid to sleep.<br/>He's afraid to sleep...because he's afraid of what will happen when he's awake.<br/>And he's right.<br/>Bill returns.</p><p> </p><p>what have i created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sweats nervously

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
"HAHAHAH!"  
Drip. Drip.  
"HAHA! Pine Tree, you oughta check this out. It's hilarious. Oh wait, I'm talking about /you/! You're hilarious, all writhing in pain..!"  
And Dipper realized the source of the dripping noise -- his blood. He tried to move his arms, but to no avail. He couldn't move. He was almost paralyzed, and tied by invisible strings, like a puppet.  
He opened his mouth to scream, but only a laugh came out of his mouth. Was that his voice?  
"DIPPER! DIPPING SAUCE!"  
Mabel..?  
"DIPBRO! Soos, get more water!"  
Dipper shot awake as soon as he felt an icy cold sensation seeping through his shirt. He was covered in beads of sweat, and he looked up to see Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Soos all hovering over his bed.  
"Guys...what are you all..?"  
"You weren't waking up. And you were sobbing. A lot. We got worried, kid," Stan grumbled, running a finger through his grey locks.  
Dipper blinked, "Oh...I'm..I'm sorry for worrying you guys. It's fine, honestly!" He sat up, waving them off. "I need to get dressed."  
Everyone left except Mabel.  
"I heard you yell something about Bill. Is he --?"  
"No, no, haha! It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."  
That's what he kept telling himself.  
. . .  
After he was all ready and dressed, the brunette slipped on his trademark blue cap and vest. He made his way downstairs, immediately picking up the sweet smell of pancakes.  
"Did Ford cook? It doesn't smell burnt!"  
"Hey, I'll have you know, those were the best burnt pancakes of your little lives!" Stan shouted in defense, and Dipper and Mabel laughed. Ford smiled gently, "Yes, I did indeed cook! Here, have some," He served them their plates, and Dipper nodded graciously. While his twin sister shoved her face in the delicious breakfast treats with loud 'NOM NOM' noises, Dipper couldn't eat. Quickly, he tipped his plate on the ground, and Waddles eagerly ate it up. Mabel noticed, eyeing him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.  
The mystery solver stood up, sighing, "I'm going to look for monsters! Bye, guys!" He called, before running off with Journal #2 and making his way to the woods. But honestly, he wasn't in the mood for monsters, or even mysteries. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something bad was about to happen. Ack! What was it?  
Dipper leaned against a tree stump, burying his face in his hands.  
"Pine Tree.."  
He was hearing things. Just. Hearing things.  
"Wow, that's offensive, you just dismiss me as a hallucination. I guess I sort of am, though! So, what's up? What's with the long face? I wanted to be the one to make you miserable, this is no fun!"  
"BILL?!" Dipper cried out, looking around. Nothing. It was just him. Alone. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, taking his breaths in the form of heavy pants. He should tell someone. Mabel, or Stan, or even Great Uncle Ford. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to. He shook his head, standing up. It was just his imagination. Just a lasting affect of the nightmares. Dipper made his way into the town. Maybe some coffee would clear his head...  
While he hated the bitter taste, it did have its advantages:  
1\. It made him feel smart and old.  
2\. It made him more alert.  
Both were great things, of course. So he texted Wendy,  
Dip: Wanna meet for coffee rn?  
Wendy: Yeah, sure, buddy. I'll be there in a few.  
Dipper walked into the area, and sure enough, the redheaded female he had had a crush on for so long was there. As he had matured (and he got friend-zoned more and more), the crush grew more distant, and they formed more of a brother-sister bond, for which Dipper was grateful for.  
"Geez, you look awful," Wendy noted as the two sat down in their booth. Dipper ordered coffee with extra caf, and Wendy got black decaf.  
"It's nothing. Just...lack of sleep. When I do have sleep, I have nightmares,"  
"Wow, that bites," Wendy sipped her coffee as it was brought out to her. Dipper chugged his, wiping his mouth and yelping a bit. He should've waited for that to cool down.  
"AH! HOT!"  
'I'll take care of that, for ya, Pine Tree!' And the painful sensation was gone. Just like that.  
And that voice--  
Dipper froze, backing into the table and falling onto it. Wendy yelped, "Dipper! What happened? You okay?!"  
"Y-Yeah. The heat just...it just.."

'Don't tell her shot our little secret, kiddo,'

What was that voice?  
"N-Nothing. It's fine. Never mind. Well, I gotta go get back to the shop! See you tomorrow!" Dipper shouted, leaving his money on the table and bolting toward the Mystery Shack.  
. . .  
L A T E R  
. . .  
Dipper didn't want to sleep. He needed too, though. His eyes ached from being forced to be open for so long. His body was sore. He needed sleep. But he couldn't. He just couldn't..

'Go on, sleep.'

"No..I don't..I can't sleep..the nightmares.."  
Bill wanted him to sleep. If this was even Bill, he wanted him to sleep. Or maybe it was just the hallucinations from having stayed awake for so long? He checked the alarm clock. 5:00 am.

'Sleep, little Pine Tree..'

"No..I have to...stay...awake."  
But his eyes fluttered close,  
and he fell asleep.


	2. I can't really sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, kudos, and just plain out reads! Means a lot, so here's the second chapter.  
> THIS CHAPTER LOOKS REALLY SHORT BUT IT'S ACTUALLY WAY LONGER THAN THE FIRST ONE SO IDK WHY?

_Pine Tree, I have plans. And this time, you’re actually part of them. Aha! So, you better cooperate…or I’ll make you. Oh, looks like Shooting Star is trying to wake you up. How annoying. Well then, that’s my cue! Sweet nightmares~ hAHAHahA!_

“Dipper…Dipper..wake up!” Mabel urged, and Dipper’s eyes shot open. Immediately, he could tell they were crusted over once more. There were circles under them as well. He groaned,

“Mabel…I wanted to sleep in more…tired..” The brunette complained. Mabel blinked, looking genuinely shocked.

“Dipbro…it’s already two in the afternoon.”

“WHAT?!” Dipper threw his covers off, immediately taking his shirt off and beginning to change-

“WOAH THERE. SISTER STILL IN THE ROOM,” Mabel shielded her eyes, giggling a bit. “Well, we can talk later. I’ll be downstairs! Soos cooked us lunch, by the way.” She called back, exiting the room and making sure to close the door behind her.

Dipper finished changing — today, he wore a green shirt, his khakis, his backpack, and, of course, his blue cap. He slipped his socks and shoes on, before making his way downstairs and smelling the wondrous scent of Kraft mac n cheese. He grinned — of course Soos would make that. He sat down at the table, across from Mabel and next to Grunkle Stan, and began digging in.

“Oh, good, you’re eating. I was beginning to think you were starving yourself and I was going to have to pay for a therapist..or you were sick. I’d have to pay for a doctor either way,”

Mabel glared at Stan, “Don’t joke about that.” Her lips tugged into a frown. Stan waved his hands in defense, “Sorry, sorry.”

Dipper shrugged, “It was nothing, really. And Soos makes good mac n cheese,” he stated, and Soos gave a wild smile.

“Thanks, dudes. Means a lot that my easy mac tastes good to yous! Well, I’ve gotta get to work.” He waved, before exiting to go to the shop area of the shack. Stan sat up as well, 

“That’s my cue, kiddos. Have a good day! If you need someone, Ford’s in the basement…as usual.” He went off the same direction as Soos, and Dipper grinned,

“Just you and me, ey, sis?”

“Well…we were going to go do makeovers at Pacifica’s house. Me and the girls, y’know..”

Dipper’s heart sunk. He’d be alone. What if he heard the voices—

“We can always do it here, if you want, though!” She quickly added, noticing Dipper’s disappointment. Dipper waved nonchalantly,

“No, no! It’s fine. Go have fun. I know how awesome Pacifica’s house is…when it’s not haunted by ghosts and all, that is,” He chuckled a bit, and Mabel smiled, grabbing her makeup bag.

“Bye Dipping Sauce!” She called, making her way out the door and to their car. Yep, Stan had finally given in and let them get a car to share.

 

_Just you and me now, huh, Pine Tree?”_

Dipper’s eyes widened, “Who’s — Bill?” It would make sense. He’d suspected it earlier—No! He was just hearing things!

_How rude. Just rude! And I was looking forward to showing you my great new form and all, too._

“I thought..I thought I said to leave me alone!” Dipper bolted out of the mystery shack in panic, making his way to the woods. Maybe he’d throw Bill off his trail.

_Silly Pine Tree, I’m in your_ **_mind_ ** _! You can’t just run away from me. I’m everywhere.._

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Dipper shrieked, though in this forest it was merely a whisper to the townsfolk. 

_Pine Tree, didn’t you get my message? I have plans. Now listen closely.._

“No! I won’t be part of your plans, whatever they are! I don’t know, but I bet they aren’t good!”

_Oi, you brat! I was giving you a chance to make this easy for the both of us, but you’re getting on my last nerve._

The tone Bill used while saying that sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. He gripped the sides of his head, “Do whatever you want to me, but I’m not going to listen.”

A shrill laugh.

_BAHAHHAHAH! It’s not what I’m going to do to you…_ The voice paused for a moment, _Rather, it’s what you’re going to do to yourself. And what_ ** _you’re_** _going to do to your family. Wouldn’t want them to get hurt, right?_

Dipper froze. Shit. “Don’t you dare touch my family.”

_Oh, but I’m afraid I call the shots here, Pine Tree. I’ll be back. And when I come back,_ **_YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME._ **

And like that, he was gone. And before Dipper knew it, he had begun to sob. A weak, pitiful sound as he slumped to his knees and pulled them to his chest. This wasn’t happening, right? Everything had been going so smoothly.

. . .

L A T E R 

. . .

Dipper couldn’t eat. He poked at his dinner over and over, but he absolutely could not eat in this state.

“Cheese Dip, you okay?” Mabel asked.

“Y-Yeah..just tired..” He mumbled, becoming increasingly uncomfortable at how everyone was staring directly at him. 

“Look, kid, I’m not good with all this sappy stuff, but if you need someone to talk to, I am here.”

“As am I.”

“Me too, dude!”

“And you know you can come to me, bro..” Mabel placed her hand on Dipper’s and the other smiled. 

“Thanks, guys. Like I said, it’s nothing. Just tired.”

Mabel glanced at him, mouthing, “Did something happen in the woods?”

But Dipper didn’t respond. He made his way upstairs, changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed. But no matter how tired he was from the previous night, he didn’t want to sleep. He couldn’t sleep. The nightmares would happen again, and judging by Bill’s rage before, they were probably going to be even worse than before. He bit his lip, before taking out Journal #2 and crawling under his covers with a book light. How to defeat Dream Demons…anything… But he couldn’t find anything. Nothing. No matter how hard he looked, there was absolutely...nothing. He sighed, slamming his book shut and peering out from under his covers, and over at Mabel's bed. She was asleep already, and like that, she looked so..vulnerable. There was no way he was letting Bill hurt her or anyone else he cared about.

Dipper didn’t really sleep that night.


	3. INTERMISSION(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note that I will be updating soon.

So sorry for the delay. I'm dealing with a surplus of medical problems, but I promise, I am working on the new chapter! It's about 1/4 of the way complete. :) Thanks for your patience, ya'll!

 

Signed,  
Emu


End file.
